The race/ethnic distribution of populations who bear the greatest burden of cancer is not reflected in the demographics of the scientists who seek to eliminate these disparities. The field of cancer control research is notably lacking in ethnic diversity. The Minority Training Program in Cancer Control Research (MTPCCR) is designed to encourage "minority" master's level students in health sciences to pursue doctoral degrees and careers in cancer control research. The program has three formal components: a 5-day summer institute, paid research internships, privately funded doctoral application support awards (DASA), and informal personal follow-up with all participants. Funded thus far by two sequential NCI- R25E grants (the first in N. Calif, 1999-2001; the second adding a S. Calif, replication, 2001-06), the current application seeks continued support for both sites to build on extensive personal testimonials and process, impact, and outcome evaluation data from 8 ethnically diverse cohorts. MTPCCR received the Society of Public Health Education (SOPHE) 2004 Program Excellence Award based on our focus on a major public health priority and the achievement of our goals. Main outcomes include: as of 2004, 36/188 (19%) are currently accepted, enrolled in, or have completed doctoral programs; 61% of these individuals plan to/are conducting their research in cancer control. An additional 32 (17%) report plans to apply to a doctoral program in the next 1- 5 years. More than 80% of program alumni who seek or are currently pursuing a doctorate report a positive influence of the program on their plans. For the current grant, our specific aims are to: i.) continue to recruit a combined annual cohort of 40-50 ethnically diverse master's level students/health professionals/year as participants in the UCSF and UCLA MTPCCR; ii.) continue to demonstrate a significant increase in intention to apply to a doctoral program among participants at the conclusion of the summer institute compared with pre-institute intentions; iii.) maintain an annual acceptance/enrollment level in doctoral programs among MTPCCR alumni of at least 15% with 30-50% of doctoral students reporting cancer control as their research focus; and vi) actively disseminate the MTPCCR model to another region of the country. Aims will be achieved through continuation of recruitment, summer institute programs, internships, and DASAs, with continued improvements in program components based on participant feedback. Dissemination plans include development of a proposal for a new site with colleagues at the Baylor College of Medicine/NCI Community Network, Redes en Accion. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]